


[Cover Art] for alyxpoe's Within and Without

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hurt.<br/>Sherlock gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for alyxpoe's Within and Without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyxpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Within and Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741079) by [alyxpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe). 



I'm at it again ... I want to read fanfic on my new Kobo but the librarian in me needs cover art for it.

So I made some (and learnt about masking in The Gimp while I was at it too!).

Now I just need to go and fix the ebook in Calibre.

Oh the joys of Open Source Software!

 

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/3zKLIRzRE1PMM2oyc_hf6tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Hope you like it ...


End file.
